Uninhibited Presumptions
by CreaTivracey
Summary: Carter and Reese take a gamble on something more. Rating subject to change later.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I had this little gem of an idea running around in my head. I can picture the whole scenario so vividly in my head, but to play it all out on paper is a different story. Trying not to lose the vision as a write it. But anywho, hope you guys enjoy it. Please don't forget to review.**

He followed her to a dance club in upper Manhattan. He couldn't help himself. When Carter said she had three days off from work and to not bother her, he couldn't help but be curious as to what Carter did in her spare time. He was practically dropped jawed when he saw her in that white backless cocktail dress, hair down cascading around her face. She was stunning.

She was dancing seductively with some guy who asked her to dance. Jealousy reared its ugly head as he stepped up behind the guy and whispered something rather menacing in his ear. Carter had her back turned grooving to the music when Reese grabbed her by the waist. She didn't think nothing of it, as she thought she was dancing with her acquaintance, but then she practically jumped out of her skin when he whispered,

"Having a good time detective?"

She gasped in shock, turning around.

"John! What the hell! Are you stalking me again?

"Stalking is such an ugly word."

She smirked. "I already told you I was not going to be able to help for a few days. Can you please respect that. I'm sure you and your friend have many other means to find out information."

"I didn't come to bring work to you."

"Oh really, then why are you here John?"

John faltered for a moment thinking of a plausible reply before saying,

"I came to show you something."

"Show me something?" she said doubtfully.

"Yeah, come with me."

"Come with you?"

"Carter, I feel like I'm talking to a parrot right now."

She shook her head. '_This man can be so exasperating'_. She sighed.

"I...don't...I just got here."

He looked at her with his charming blue eyes and pleaded, "Do you trust me?"

She paused a moment then looked at him in all seriousness and said. "You know I do."

"Then follow me."

She raised up her hands in surrender and said. "Fine, after you".

He walked her to his car and opened the door like a true gentleman.

"Can I at least ask where we're going?"

"I...just want to show you my birthday present."

" Really. Must be a pretty great gift."

" I think so."

They drove in silence. She was nervous and excited at the same time. She never knew exactly what to expect with John, but she also felt honored to be allowed into his world, as she assumed not many are this close to him. Besides his partner, she knew no one else in his inner circle.

John knew this was a crazy idea. Reckless and impulsive, but he couldn't help himself. Watching her tonight stirred something inside of him that had been long buried. His head was telling him this was not advisable. But his other head was leading at the moment, and his heart was in full agreement.

They arrived at his loft.

"Well, here it is Carter."

She stepped in and looked around. "Wow this is gorgeous John. Do you live here?"

"At the moment I do, this was Finch's birthday present to me."

"Huh, well remind me to drop my birthdate the next time you guys come fishing for information." She smiled.

He laughed. "Let me show you around."

"Here's the living room or entertainment area. There's the kitchen. And come over here and this is a desk or office area so to speak, and over there is the bedroom area."

"It's all very nice."

John cleared his throat, then said, "The mattress is quite springy."

Carter smirked. '_Here it comes_, _I knew there was more to this visit than just a visit_'. She felt herself getting all warrm and tingly. She tried her hardest to play it cool, but was failing miserably.

"Springy huh."

"Yeah, it's quite the shock absorber."

"Hmmph, does it usually have to asborb a lot of...shock?" she asked coyly.

"If just me thrashing around is considered a lot of shock, then I would say, no."

"Hmm that's good to know." she smiled. "Mind if I take my shoes off. These heels are killing me."

"Sure,...that just leaves...what? Three, or four more things to go?"

She spun around and tried to give him a stern look then said, "Excuse me? What do you mean by that Mr. Reese?"

He looked at her up and down then said, "Well, you tell me? What's left detective? Dress, bra, panties, did I leave anything out."

She laughed at him while shaking her head. "My, my, my, aren't you presumptious. I always knew you were a cocky, arrogant bastard, I just didn't know to what **extreme**."

John laughed. "I wouldn't call myself cocky detective, I prefer the word... confident."

"Hmmph, and you're confident this is going where you see it."

John paused, then walked up behind her. "I give it a 50/50 shot."

"50/50? That's no reason to be overly confident John."

"Yeah, but you see Joss" he was saying while starting to nibble down her neck. "I see the odds changing in my favor... real soon.

Joss exhaled a deep breathe, "mmm, Yeah, I see what you mean." She leaned back further into his embrace.

John whispered into her ear, "What are the odds now?"

Joss moaned as he kissed down further on her neck to her collar. "I'd say 70/30 in your favor."

John gave a little laugh, "Just 70 huh, I like to be 100 percent sure in cases like these, so I guess I'll keep increasing my odds."

Joss gave a deep sigh as she turned around and grabbed him by the collar, "Yeah, you keep doing that."

**A/N: Ohh don't kill me now! Had to find some kind of stopping part. This was the Presumptions part. Can't wait to move onto Uninhibited. Don't forget to review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok second part is finally ready. I didn't want to keep you waiting too long. How about that season finale? Awesome. I love this show. Unfortunately I own nothing. Don't forget to review. I love a little feedback. Thanks.**

Grabbing John by the collar she pulled him down for a sensual kiss.

"I think we've reached 100", she said while stepping back and shimmying out of her dress.

John licked his lips in anticipation of what was to come. He's been with a few women in his time but none as strong willed and fiery as Joss. He usually went for the damsel in distress type, but there's something about her that he is undeniably drawn to and he was just beginning to find out part of the attraction.

"Well, two more pieces to go, but you have a few more articles to deal with so I'll just let you try and catch up." she said with a wink.

Something about John brought out the bad girl in her. She always did have a competitive streak and she wanted to top him in more ways than one.

He stooped down and picked her up and tossed her on the bed. She gasped in surprise but was turned on by his alpha male bravado.

"Guess its time to see how much shock this thing can take," he said while removing his shirt.

She smiled up at him seductively while lifting her foot up and between his legs, grazing his crotch, "Bring it on."

He lowered himself upon her careful not to crush her with all his weight. Studying her intently while taking in all her curves. She wrapped her legs around him in a vise grip so tight he couldn't get out if he tried, but he wouldn't be trying.

Their night began like a slow dance, but quickly turned into a torrid night of uninhibited passion. He didn't know she had it in her. But he should have known that Jocelyn Carter would reduce him to a wanton, panting, squirming man begging for release.

"Oh fuck!" he groaned, sweat dripping from his brow as he lie back enjoying the view of Carter riding him like a stallion needing to be tamed.

She gave as good as she got, and John was definitely giving abundantly. She knew she was attracted to this man, but she didn't know how much pent up sexual energy was coursing between them. She felt like a wild woman who finally became unleashed.

When they both finally collapsed in pile of sweaty and tangled up limbs, they were both spent. John breathed a deep breathe as he spoke.

"I think I may be getting a little old for such vigorous activity" he chuckled.

Joss was laughing along with him. "Yeah you and me both. I don't know where all that came from but I'm sure glad to be free of it. I'm so relaxed now I think I could sleep for days, although I'm sure I'm going to be sore in the morning." she groaned while holding her back.

"Well you're sounding like a old lady, but you sure don't move like one."

"mmm..." She snuggled up closer to him while giving him a peck on the lips.

"That sounded like a compliment, so I'll take it."

"I'm sure with performances like that I'll be giving more of those out, hopefully real soon if I have anything to do with it."

Joss looked up at him turning serious for a moment. "I hope you're not just looking for ..."

He put his fingers to her lips to quiet her, then spoke, "This is more than sex for me Joss, and I hope it was more for you too."

She sighed. " John, I know this is probably the most irresponsible and foolish thing I have ever done, but for some reason I don't regret a damn thing."

John smiled bright and wide then said,

"Neither do I."


End file.
